ONE: our destiny and the deal
by Isab Jia
Summary: Tobi está morto, por ajuda do nunkenin de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Agora se pergunta, o que fazer? A única preciosidade de sua vida, o único laço realmente forte, era protegido pela fera das nove caudas.Sua flor estaria sempre à salvo, e longe dele.


{ONE: our destiny and the deal.}

_{(Sasuke points of view.) A guerra de Konoha acabou. Tobi está morto, por ajuda do nunkenin de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Agora se pergunta, o que fazer? Sem objetivos, sem pensamentos conpirativos, sem qualquer noção da vida. A única preciosidade de sua vida, o único laço realmente forte, era protegido pela fera das nove caudas. Se ao menos ele soubesse como voltar... Mas não, aliás, a promessa pendia que sua flor seria feliz eternamente. E longe dele.}_

**Ouvir _One - Apocalyptica_ ao ler.**

**/watch?v=ei0XIkSK86Q  
**

**Dia 12 de junho. Duas horas da tarde, Konoha.**

O sol irradiava uma alegria intensa sobre todos os cidadãos, inclusive ao casal ali. A kunoichi sentada no telhado marrom mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. _Eu nunca arrancaria um sorriso tão simplório como aquele._ (...) Ao seu lado, o moleque entrelaçava as mãos. Ele se apoiava nela, embora sentados, de modo que debaixo de seu queixo ficavam os cabelos rosados dela. Agora, com as mãos juntas, tornou a abraçá-la de lado. Agora sim era uma pose de proteção.

Proteção. (...) Ela era muito descuidada, há tempos atrás deixara meu chakra levemente escondido. Se ela tirasse os olhos do horizonte por um minuto poderia sentir-me por perto. Me localizaria com facilidade. _Questão de segundos. Segundos que ela não gastou com minha presença._ Mas não deveria lhe culpar. Há meses eu venho a observar. Não só aqui, mas em muitos outros lugares. Minto, s_e restringem apenas à lugares perto de florestas ou moribundos onde posso me esconder._ Mas essa agradável casa, em especial, era um ótimo lugar para observá-la. _Ela deveria ficar aqui para sempre. _

O que nunca iria acontecer. Eu sempre fui complexo demais para tê-la aqui. _Imaginem só, Haruno Sakura morando nos Destroços do Distrito Uchiha com seu marido, Sasuke Uchiha e sua filha menor._ Hm, impossível. Por ser tão impossível, eu mesmo fiz questão de destruir a maior parte do bairro. Deixando apenas algumas casas em perfeito estado. Mas ainda sim, porque ela vinha para cá? _E na audácia de trazer o namorado consigo! (...) E desde quando me importava? Desde quando virei minhas perguntas à mim mesmo? Se era isso que eu queria! Isso que o pedi! O problema é que já faz tempo. E – inutilmente – conclui que tomei a decisão errada._

~Há 8 meses atrás.~

**Madrugada de 17 de outubro. Algum lugar na vila da Pedra.**

Numa floresta escura, dois ninjas se encontraram. Nenhum dos dois ameaçou algo. Eram amigos, irmãos. Eram inimigos, de morte. Eram lutadores, pela vida.

- O que faz aqui Sasuke? – O loiro pareceu suspeitar.

- Preciso de um favor teu. Ou melhor, um trato. – O moreno não pareceu tão esnobe quando o comum.

- E o que é? – Uzumaki respirou fundo, esperando o amigo começar a contar-lhe.

- Primeiro, preciso que cuide da Sakura para mim. – Ele disse, não olhando em seus olhos.

- Como assim cuide da Sakura? – Os olhos do Uzumaki pegaram fogo naquele momento. – Como guardar uma jóia rara até que o dono volte? Explique-se melhor, Sasuke.

- Você está quase entendendo o que quero. E bem rápido até. – ironizou - Quero que cuide da jóia, pois o dono nunca chegará. E enquanto eu, ou melhor, ele não chegar, você será o dono. – Agora ele acertou em olhar na direção do amigo.

- Mas que papo é esse Sasuke? – Naruto mantinha uma cara franzida.

- Oh, baka. Preciso que você proteja a Sakura de tudo, até de mim. Que não a deixe mais sofrer por mim, que não a deixe mais me pedir pra voltar. Pode ser meio difícil, mas quero que você povoe seus pensamentos agora. E em troca, lhe prometo ser fiel à Konoha e nunca mais atrapalhar suas vidas.

Alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Sasuke. – Naruto se pronunciou, chamando a atenção do Uchiha. – Eu não imagino porque disso, mas cumprirei com prazer. – Parou quando o viu pegando uma Kunai. Sasuke começou a rir baixo.

- É Naruto, há tempos atrás você teria um chilique, diria que ainda estou nas sombras e me pediria pra voltar. Vejo que cresceu. – Ao dizer, fez um pequeno ferimento em sua mão com a kunai.

- Apenas saiba que não medirei esforços para deixá-la longe de você. – Se aproximou, até que sasuke lhe passasse a kunai e ele pudesse fazer o mesmo na mão. - Agora não tem mais volta. – Disse cumprimentando-lhe, misturando os dois sangues.

- Se falhar, eu irei lhe matar. Ai sim, talvez roube Sakura para mim. – Disse mantendo o contato entre as mãos. Naruto fez uma cara de dúvida e ele acrescentou: - Eu não tenho uma boa alma Naruto, eu sinto atração pela Sakura, há muito tempo ela ganhou deliciosas curvas. Mas algo ainda me diz que alguém precisa me impedir de levá-la para a mediocridade de minha vida, no Som. E ninguém melhor do que você, meu amigo.

Após isso, largou a mão do Uzumaki e saiu pulando entre galhos.

~Sua lembrança terminou ao ouvir uma voz melodiosa e doce.~

- Naruto, você me ama?

- Mas é claro Sakura-chan. – Naruto respondeu olhando em seus olhos. Ela suspirou e logo voltou à olhar o horizonte.

- Sasuke nunca me daria um amor assim. Eu tenho uma imensa pena dele.

Naruto pegou o queixo fino da rosada entre os dedos, virando-a para olhar-lhe. Aproximou seus lábios, até um beijo doce e apaixonado. _Uma coisa é certa. Já não pertenço mais aqui._ E assim, fui embora. Disposto a não voltar à vigiá-la, não mais. _Não mais essa semana._

* * *

Após darem um apaixonado beijo, Sakura virou de frente e pôs a falar.

- Mais ainda sim, sua alma não foi totalmente corroída pelo ódio. Eu vejo que poderia tirá-lo das sombras. Ele quer isso. Ele quer que eu o encontre, sei disso. Ele quer minha atenção novamente. Assumo que esta reação foi bem rápida. Esperava que ele demorasse mais.

Naruto a observou sentindo uma tensão no ar.

- Mas... Isso acabaria indo contra o acordo, não é Naruto-kun? – Ela lhe sorriu.

Foi uma pena, mas o Uchiha não pode ver o amor que a rosada ainda sentia por ele, e não teve coragem para tentar encontrá-lo naquela Sakura. Mas estes eram seus destinos, fadados a usar máscaras, escondendo-se um do outro.

x**xxx**x


End file.
